1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laser application, in particular to the treatment of dermatological diseases by the application of optical radiation and to selected methods in laser material processing such as restoring processes for buildings or paint removal.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The scope of the present invention includes direct illumination, as for example in temperature treatments, and the combination of optical irradiation with suitable secondary substances and process management means. The invention provides a method to overcome the significant drawbacks of the state of the art concerning the application in the field of optical treatments in open environments.
Many applications, including direct ullumination and the use of optical irradiation in conjunction with other substances and processes, utilize optical laser treatments in open environments. Many of these applications employ coherent or partly coherent continuous or pulsed laser sources. These laser sources include fiber coupled light sources or beam sources that operate at wavelengths and intensity levels which can be particularly harmful to humans and other animals and thus require high standards of safety for the protection of the operator and the patient. The need for protection of the operators of applications utilizing optical irradiation is therefore a significant drawback to its use, considering the current state of the art.
In the state of the art, two techniques for ensuring the safety of laser processing are generally applied. The first technique is automation of the process, or control of the process with external devices, which generally includes steering elements such as computers and inspection devices such as CCD cameras. Automation enables one to enclose the process in a complete housing, thus isolating the process from outside users. Therefore, a laser application which is generally of class 4 can be reduced to a class 1 application. The significant disadvantage of this method is that it is only practical if an entire production environment can be planned, where the laser is included and the process conditions do not change. In medical environments, or in workshops, where the circumstances of the application are rapidly changing, a closed housing drastically reduces the versatility of the application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,041, Fowler, Jr. discloses a method and isolator for the filtering and removal of airborne contaminants produced in laser surgical or industrial procedures. The invention discloses a double chambered isolation chamber coupled with an air filtering and circulating unit. This invention is aimed at reducing the risk of infection during surgical procedures, as opposed to protecting the operator from radiation. In addition, this invention's usefulness may only be significant in implant procedures or procedures that weaken the patient's immune system. For the majority of procedures, air filtering systems currently used in hospitals suffice. This invention mandates that operators utilize sleeves through which arms can be inserted to perform the procedure. This is a cumbersome approach, as it may reduce the operator's flexibility, tactile feel, or vision when in use. Furthermore, the affected area must be fully enclosed in an inner chamber, which is then further enclosed by an outer chamber.
This patent, along with U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,538 (Medical Drape for Laser Surgery), attempts to create a more sterile environment by filtering or isolating airborne particles produced from laser surgical procedures. These inventions make no mention of radiation, nor do they claim any ability to protect an operator from potentially harmful electromagnetic radiation.
For procedures requiring flexibility, or where circumstances change regularly, a second technique is utilized. This second technique involves providing suitable personal safety equipment to the operator and all persons who must enter the environment in which the laser operates. This solution is not only very inconvenient, it also hinders process management and may limit the operator's performance of the process. Typical elements of personal safety equipment include protective eye-wear and protective clothing, which would be used, for example, during processes involving strong ultraviolet radiation. Protective glasses or masks hinder the vision of the operator, and may hinder a detailed inspection of the treatment site by the operator. In addition to protective personal equipment for the operator and others involved in the procedure, means are needed for securing the laser interaction area against unauthorized entrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,310 by Neuberger et al. offers another solution, describing a hand-held delivery device that attempts to incorporate the safety precautions of previous techniques into a single device. This invention includes a barrier incorporated into an applicator that encloses an area around the treatment site in the form of a hollow bell- or spherical shaped enclosure which is sealed to the skin using a deformable cushion. In order to achieve a vacuum, or for air purification, an additional enclosure must be used. The device itself is composed of a movable bell, which may prove complex in certain situations such as emergency procedures, or may require more maintenance if parts get worn and need to be replaced. Also, its hollow body and use of deformable cushions may render it too fragile for some industrial and nonsurgical uses. This invention also may not be suitable for non-coherent radiation emitted by a lamp or for light with a continuous spectrum.
Therefore, there exists a need for a safety device that allows an operator to employ procedures and applications utilizing optical irradiation without the need for creation of a closed environment or for protective clothing and personal gear for the operator. There is also a need for a safety device of sufficient durability and tactile precision that it may be used in all types of applications and situations. The present invention fills this need.